ACW Reign in Blood (2013)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color: #170037" |Reign in Blood chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | |} Reign in Blood (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW). It took place on June 30, 2013 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. This was the first annual Reign in Blood event. Eleven matches took place at the event with two matches on the pre-show. In the first match of two main events, Naruto Uzumaki defeated Rogen Townsend and Sasuke Uchiha in a Triple Threat Match to retain the ACW Undisputed Championship. Following that had Beowulf winning the Playground of Blood Match to earn the title of "King of Blood." Background Event Pre-show The first of two pre-show matches began with James Griffin and Ryan Griffin in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. James caught a flying Ryan with a chair shot to the skull and performed a Tyrant Shellshock on him for the win. During the pre-show, Heroes performed the theme songs for Reign in Blood to a live performance. In the last pre-show match, The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins and Damian Reigns) defended the ACW Trio Tag Team Championship against the Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy). The Wolves would perform an Edquake to add insult to injury on Ed and then a Justice Served to retain the belts. Preliminary Matches The actual pay-per-view opened with Duke Devlin defending the ACW Television Championship against Luke Smith. Smith performed a Blacksmith on Devlin to become the new Television Champion as this was the first match to have a title change hands. The second match had Dante defend the ACW United States Championship against Vergil in a First Blood Match. The third match was a Tornado Tag Team Elimination Tables Match between The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) and Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano. Afterwards, Hart of Hyuga (Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart) defended the ACW Women's Tag Team Championship against Evil Beauty's Eliza Hart and Allison Wilson. Later, Jason Krueger defended the ACW Hardcore Championship against Ichigo Kurosaki. Next, Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) defended the ACW World Tag Team Championship against Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra). In the seventh match, Téa Gardner defended the ACW Women's Championship against Kendra Daniels. Main Events After that, Naruto Uzumaki defended the ACW Undisputed Championship against Sasuke Uchiha and Rogen Townsend in a Triple Threat Match. The final main event was the first-ever Playground of Blood match with the victor becoming the King of Blood and the number one contender against Naruto Uzumaki for the ACW Undisputed Championship at any event of his choosing. The first two to begin were Ash Ketchum and Kurt Hudson. Seto Kaiba entered the match as the third entrant followed by Crash Bandicoot and Nathan Drake. The last man to enter was Beowulf. Aftermath Reception The event received positive reviews from critics. Most critics praised on how much effort the wrestlers put in their matches and they were pleased on what they saw. It was reported to have a revenue of $2 million received over 170,000 buys. Bleacher Report gave most of the matches grades from A through C+ with James Griffin and Ryan Griffin on the Pre-show being graded a C+. Olivia Rollins from Bleacher stated, "This match was still good, but it could've had more build-up. Interested to see where James will go next, though." She gave a grade of B+ for Dante vs. Vergil as she was a bit disappointed in the No Contest ending, but she said he'd give this ending a shot since this wasn't going to be the last time the sons of Sparda were going to face off in the ring. Van Frazier from Canadian Online Explorer rated the Playground of Blood match an 8 out of 10 stars. He stated that, "This match really was the big main event and they did this quite well. I didn't know who to cheer for as all the competitors had a good chance at winning. All the fighting, the high-flying, so much stuff going on! ACW got it right here, giving a good match to its fan base." However, he also added a hint of criticism towards how long the match was dragged out: "Although, I could handle without the match prolonging for nearly an hour; despite that, I at least enjoyed the match overall." Results Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:ACW Pay-Per-Views